One Time Thing Or Not
by Crimelover11
Summary: Re-Do of a story put up here awhile ago. Beckett wakes up next to Castle. With a surprise in store for them later. R&R
1. Morning

**So first off this isn't my story idea, it's one from underthehorizon. She couldn't continue with the story and offered it to me. I've tweaked the first couple of chapters and this is what I have. Most of it is still her writing I have just added bits. So I hope that you enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine as you very well know.**

* * *

><p>Kate woke up to the light streaming in and making it's way across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that it wasn't her room. She felt the weight of someone's arm slung over her. Did she want to know who she had ended up in bed with?<p>

Might as well get this over with. She thought to herself.

She turned slowly and came face to face with the one and only Richard Castle. He looked so peaceful, he let out a soft snore and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. She gasped and winced when she remembered what had happened the night before. She laid back for a second gathering her thoughts. 'What was she going to do now? What were they going to do now?'

As she lay going over her thoughts, she heard a bedroom door shut and someone come down the stairs. Before she could actually get up and get dressed she heard the steps coming closer outside his bedroom. She jumped and ran for the bathroom quickly closing the door careful not to make any noise, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Dad? Are you still asleep?" she heard Alexis ask.

Then she heard a thump that she could only imagine was Castle falling off his bed. She smiled, but quickly scolded herself for even thinking of being ok right now. What was she going to do they had just done a very bad thing and all she could think of was how he was going to react. There was a quick silent conversation between the pair. Her thoughts were cut of when Castle opened the door to his restroom and grinned his 12-year old grin that she had learned to love so much.

"Umm…. Beckett why do you look like you just saw a ghost or something?" Castle asked letting out a yawn and rubbing his neck.

"What the hell Castle!" She said in a stern whisper trying not to be heard. "Your daughter nearly caught me in bed with you!"

He looked at her expectedly, as if waiting for her to get to the bad part. "I'm sorry Beckett but I'm afraid I don't see the bad thing here."

"Well Castle, I actually mind people thinking of me as the kind of person who goes around sleeping with guy after guy." She ran a hand through her hair. "Even if you don't mind people thinking of you as the playboy type I am not about to have people think I just sleep around, because I don't have one night stands. I didn't even sleep with Demming at all because we only went out for like-"she stopped and almost recoiled realizing what she had just said. Castle realized it too and stepped forward closing the space between them slowly.

"First, who said this was just one night? Second, did you just admit to having feelings for me because if you don't sleep with guys that you don't love then you must love me." he grinned. She gulped unsure of what to say next.

He smiled and stood their waiting for her answer.

She sighed "Look Castle I think we both know that there has been something between us for a long while now, but I just think that you would like it better if we just forgot this happened and went back to how it was before." she offered a smile.

He stepped closer. "Ohh my dear detective now why would I want to forget about the best night I've had in many years, because for the record I had no idea you were that flexible I didn't think that was possible at all." he cocked his head and grinned. His eyes sparkled and she knew he was remembering last night, very vividly.

She blushed "Look Castle just let me leave please." she said when she realized that he was blocking the doorway. She needed to get out of the loft and clear her head. There was so much she had to think about and she couldn't do it with the main cause of her problem staring at her.

"Kate I can't do that." He took a slight step towards her not wanting to scare her. "Once I have you I can't let you go without a fight."

"Castle please just let me go." Kate sighed. She was only just waking up and needed to have her morning coffee before even attempting a conversation with Castle.

"Okay."

He started moving out of the way and gestured with his hands for her to move into the bedroom. She moved past him when he suddenly moved and grabbed her by the waist and backing her against the doorframe. Before she could react his head moved lower and he kissed her passionately, she was at first stunned before she kissed him back. She dropped the clothes she had in her hand suddenly becoming exposed again, he pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally pulled apart for air he looked a little dazed. "Beckett do you really think that I would forget about you?" She looked confused at first before he explained. "I have wanted you since the first time I saw you in line waiting for me to sign your book." She fought the blush that had started to make an appearance and looked down. He lifted his finger hooking it under her chin making sure she looked in his and eyes and smiled. "Yes I remember you there and I haven't forgot you since.

"Castle just promise me that you will take it slow and not ask me to move in with you like tomorrow. Please." she pleaded.

In response he kissed her again this time it was slow and she felt something…. Something she didn't quite recognize… she gasped inwardly. Love. She felt love for this man that she was kissing now. And that scared the hell out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next couple of chapters will be up once I've looked at them again. So hope you like it so far, please leave a review. :)**


	2. Suspicious

**Wow, I woke up to quite a few alerts this morning so I guess you guys are intrigued. So I hope that i'm doing this at least some justice for now I'll probably have the next part up earlier tomorrow. As always thanks for reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>When they finally separated gasping for air, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her before tilting his head slightly.<p>

"We may have one small problem."

She look worried at him. "What's that?"

"Alexis won't be leaving until later and so unless you want to camp out in my room for a while, which I have no problem with. Which will also mean you being late for work causing Ryan and Esposito to wonder I think we should tell her."

"Maybe they won't notice." She said hopefully.

"They have been trained by the best detective I know, if they don't notice I'd be worried." He smirked at her before moving across the room. He bent down and picked up the black panties that had been carelessly thrown on the floor.

He smirked and turned towards her. "You want to know something funny?" He asked. He waited a moment before continuing. "I don't even remember taking these off of you."

She walked over to him and grabbed the panties from his hand, she picked up all her clothes and started walking to the bathroom. "Can I use your shower?" she asked him while trying not to meet his eyes.

He walked over to her and made her look at him. "Only if we can share." Before she could give him an answer he picked her up. She dropped her clothes and let out a little squeal.

"Castle! Put me down!"

"Hush you'll wake the neighbours."

Later that morning….

She was sat at the breakfast bar waiting for Castle to bring her some coffee along with the pancakes he was currently making. She smiled as she remembered the meaning behind pancakes, and she was sure Castle was this time thanking her for last night. She giggled remembering parts of last night again before she could lose herself to much her thoughts were cut off by Alexis's squealing. She was stood at the top of the stairs smiling down at Kate.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

She heard Castle from where he was standing. "Told you." He said chuckling.

Alexis came down the stairs and hugged Kate "I'm so happy for you guys."

Castle placed a plate in front of Kate along with her mug of coffee and placed a kiss on top of her head. He then wrapped his arm around Alexis' shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Want breakfast before you leave?"

She gave a slight nod of head. "Sure."

"So now that you know Alexis, can you not tell your grandmother or anyone for that matter we want to tell them when we are ready" Rick was saying.

She gave a slight nod looking confused before turning to Kate. "Okay. But why?"

Kate got up and walked over to her "We just want to be able to tell them in our own time. I mean they will probably figure it out for themselves but, we want to be able to enjoy this before anyone knows." she offered a small hopeful smile.

Alexis smiled wildly again " Of course I completely understand." she said "I'm just so happy for you guys!"

Kate looked at both Alexis stood next to her and Castle coming to sit next to her. She was starting to feel like she finally had a family after all these years without one.

* * *

><p>Making a quick stop at her apartment to change clothes, Kate walked into the bullpen and looked around to see if anyone was around. She spotted Ryan already at his desk, she went and sat at her own.<p>

"Morning Beckett."

"Morning Ryan." She replied.

"You're running a little late today." He asked noticing the time.

"Yeah, my alarm didn't go off this morning." She said acting as if it was nothing. Ryan eyed her suspiciously and then nodded his head a little.

"Sure thing Beckett."

Esposito walked in from the break room and smiled at Beckett.

"Morning."

She replied to him before turning on her computer. Esposito sat in his chair and turned to Ryan. "I don't know about you but something sure seems different with Beckett today."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Ryan said.

They sat staring at her for a few more minutes before she turned to them. "Do you guys not have anything to do?"

"Sorry…yeah…" They both turned to the work on their desks. "Right, work."

She rolled her eyes at them before turning to her computer screen again.


	3. Revelations

**You guys are all awesome! I love waking up to the alerts and reviews :) So here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>Beckett stood in the small cubicle and looked at her father's watch checking to see how long it had been. She took a breath and then looked at the small screen on the test, she gasped it was pink! She couldn't believe it. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. How had this happened? They had only done it once, they had been going slow since then. Their friends hadn't even been told about them dating yet. How could she be pregnant of all things. Then all of a sudden he stomach lurched she ran to the toilet and puked out her breakfast.<p>

Earlier that day…

Kate Beckett walked into the morgue and jump up to sit down on an examination table. She let out a soft sigh and looked at Lanie. She hadn't been feeling well and she had come down to talk with her best friend. Maybe she could help her figure it out.

"A hey girl, or what's up, would be nice." Lanie said with a smile. She turned around, her smile then faded when she noticed Beckett's face.

"Hey girl what's up?" Lanie asked with concern.

She was about to say something when she grabbed her stomach and ran to the trash and puked. She closed her eyes and sat up. Lanie immediately worried and placed her hand against Beckett's forehead. "Girl, you have a fever." Lanie said.

Beckett just sighed. "I know I've been sick like this for over a week. I really can't-" she didn't get a chance to finish when she realized something. She gasped "Lanie what is today?" she asked, almost starting to hyperventilate. She was almost afraid of was Lanie's answer would be.

Lanie pulled out her cell phone and checked ." It's the twenty-third." she said. "Why?"

Beckett felt faint, then everything went black.

Castle was walking into the precinct when he ran into Lanie, he looked at her and she looked slightly shocked.. "Lanie, are you okay?"

" Its Kate she fainted." He looked worried so she continued. "But she just woke up and she is ok you don't need to worry."

He let out a breath and then followed Lanie into the break room. Kate was laying on one of the couches, her eyes closed, her arm was flung over her eyes and her hand was lying on her stomach. he walked into the break room and sat at the edge of the couch. She lifted her arm and opened her eyes but quickly looked away when she saw him.

"Hey, Kate, are you alright?" he asked with true concern.

She looked at him. "Do I look alright?" She said sarcastically. Whoa where did that come from? She thought to herself. "I don't know." she answered with a sigh. She sat up and put her hand on his arm "We need to talk." she said with a very serious voice.

He looked up at Ryan and Lanie, who were standing at the door way. When they noticed his eyes they turned around and walked away closing the door behind them. He looked back at her and smiled, she didn't smile back. Ok now she is really scaring me. He thought.

"Castle…Rick-" It's like ripping off a band aid. She thought. Just get it over with. She looked down and then looked at him intensely. "I think I might be pregnant."

Present time…

She walked out of the restroom and then handed Castle the little white stick. He was leaning slightly against the wall waiting for her to come out. She heard him gasp and then she felt two large arms around her from behind. She turned around to come face to face with Castle, she looked in his eyes and saw the joy they held in them.

"Well first things first." Castle said, she raised her eyebrows in response. "Guess we can't keep our relationship a secret any longer."

"I think we have been found out anyway." She said signalling to where Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were stood watching them intently.

Castle was smiling, she couldn't help but smile back when he lowered his lips to hers and they kissed softly at first but then it turned passionate and fast.

She pulled away. "Castle we need to talk about this. I'm pregnant and we have only been together a month." She sighed. "What are we going to do? This is definitely not my definition of moving slow." she said as she pulled away from his encircling arms.

"I know Kate. But what are we going to do now? What's done is done and you are not getting an abortion. So we may as well do what we can and ride this out together." He took her hand holding it tightly. "We can keep dating and do this together, I know that this is fast but to be honest…" he sighed and looked straight into her eyes and said " I love you I have loved you for a while now and some how inside me I know you love me too, so lets have this baby ."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. She felt safe, and she knew that Castle … Rick was right and that she did love him and that now she loved this baby, the baby they made together the first time they made love.


	4. Winning Bets

**I bring you the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle sadly.**

* * *

><p>Kate's POV<p>

Kate disengaged herself from Castles arm, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the break room. She closed the door behind them before taking a breath and looking at him.

"Rick, I know that you love me and I love you too, so very much but we still need to make plans, like doctor visits and living arrangements." She sighed.

He smiled "Kate, listen to me, you're very right, but the doctor visits are nothing to worry about, I will get the best OB/GYN in New York City and the living arrangements are simply fixed." He saw the confused look on her face and chuckled. "I want you to move in with me. Alexis is off to college this year and my mother is living with her fiancé, I have plenty of space and I hate being alone."

She opened her mouth wanting to say something but she couldn't. Her mind then went to images of what it would be like living with him. She remembered when she had woken in his arms, she had felt protected and safe. She then pictured what their baby would look like and Rick being the hands on doting father he had been with Alexis. She would be with him all the time, in work and at home and they could raise this baby together and everything would be right in the world, ok a little dramatic but still it would be great.

"You realize if I agree to this there's no getting rid of me?" Kate said smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rick smiled.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. "In that case, I would love to move in with you."

Rick's POV

He couldn't believe it, Kate Beckett had agreed to move in with him. He thought it was going to take more persuading on his end.

He had spent so long trying to get her attention, trying to make her see that he was in love with her, and now he got to spend the rest of his life with her, because although she didn't know it yet they were going to get married. He wanted their son or daughter to have a family, a real one, one with a mom and a dad and not tragedies. He wanted his child's life to be perfect, to have what he never had and to not have to go through what Kate had been through. He loved his daughter Alexis and he knew that not having both her parents there hurt her and he knew that this baby needed them both and Kate could be Alexis' mom maybe not biologically but that didn't always matter. He knew that Alexis could have someone to go to know other than his mother. He realized that Kate had been staring at him.

Kate's POV

"You are so right," he said with a chuckle.

"Why thanks for acknowledging that." She looked at him with a smile. "But what am I right about this time?"

He smiled, "The staring." He said simply. "It's creepy."

She laughed and pulled him into a hug, "I am always telling you that."

She smiled against his chest and breathed in the scent that was just Castle. I could get used to this she thought to herself. They pulled apart when the door to the break room opened. Lanie came in with a huge grin plastered on her face and two fifty dollar bills in her hands.

"Have you seriously been betting on us Lanie?" Kate asked.

Lanie looked at her. "Hey I have to make money from you guys somehow."

Kate sighed and looked up at Castle, he smiled reassuringly and put his hand on the small of her back. "Lanie, look I know that I didn't tell you but you have to understand that this was knew we were barely starting this," she made a hand gesture at Castle and then at herself, "relationship, and then all of a sudden I'm pregnant. We didn't expect this at all."

Lanie just smiled and hugged Kate very tightly. "Oh, Katie you know that I love you very much, and I know that eventually you would have told me. Although I have to admit I am a little surprised I did expect you and Castle to do the little bouncy bouncy but I never expected a baby, I mean come on girl you are smarter than that. , but writer boy is probably smarter than that, but don't get me wrong little Castle babies with your hair and his eyes," she squealed, "they would be so adorable!" she hugged Kate again and then stepped to where Castle was standing.

"Castle I just want to say one thing, if you ever hurt my girl or her baby you will pay, believe me our morgue has more than enough space for you if she or this baby," she gestured towards Kate's belly, "ever end up hurt you will PAY." She smiled and patted his arm.

Castle's POV

He laughed nervously and looked over to Kate for support but she was smiling at Lanie with one of her hands on her stomach, and that warmed his heart and made him smile. He couldn't stop looking at her, she just looked so beautiful.

He turned to look at Lanie "Lanie listen to me I am going to tell you what I told Kate, I love Kate with all my heart and now I love this baby, there are only four people in this entire world that I love and would die for under any circumstance and two of them are in this room." He looked at Kate and then at her belly. "Kate and that baby are two of them and the other two are my other daughter Alexis and my mother. Soon I won't have either of them living with me, so just think if I can still try and protect to people who aren't living with me what makes you think I wouldn't protect two people who I will see all day every day for the rest of my very lucky life."

Lanie just stared at him, "Well then ok I don't need to kill you." She said and walked over to Kate.

"Girl you are so lucky."

Kate nodded, "I know." She said before smiling at Castle and leaning into his side more.


	5. Coffee Runs

**So it's a small chapter but there will be more soonish. I won't have internet access for a week since i'm off on holiday but as soon as I'm back there will be another chapter posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I do own this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel about inviting your dad over for dinner at the weekend?" Castle asked Beckett as she sat at her desk.<p>

"I'll check with him tonight." She said turning to face him.

He smiled slightly and nodded ."Okay. I was just thinking that we could have a family meal. Tell your dad, my mother and Alexis together."

"Sure that sounds good." She smiled at him and then turned back to her computer. She let out a small yawn and stretched slightly.

"You okay Beckett?" He asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well the past couple of days."

"Why?"

"If I knew that I'm sure I would have been sleeping better by now." She looked at him. She saw the look of sadness come into his eyes and sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I guess if you're going to be sticking around I'll need to get used to it." He grinned slightly and she just looked at him.

"I really don't know how I'm going to cope with you."

"Likewise." He shot back at her.

"I may have to reconsider moving in with you."

"I'll be good." He immediately went quiet. She smirked to herself and went back to her work.

"Hey Ryan?" She asked as he looked up.

"Yeah Beckett?"

"Can you send me your reports for the Phillips case?"

"Yeah sure."

She smiled gratefully at him before picking up one of the pens from the side and picking up one of the folders from the stack currently taking up residence on her desk. Castle to her surprise remained quiet and sat staring at her only taking his eyes off her to answer his messages. After receiving what must have been the tenth one she spoke.

"Who are you texting?" She inquired.

"Hmm…" He looked up. "Oh nobody."

"Well you seem to be having an in depth conversation with them."

"Not really." He shrugged it off. "Are you free tomorrow? He asked changing the subject.

"I have work as usual. What time?"

"How about your lunch break?"

"I guess so." She was getting confused by why he was asking her these questions.

"Perfect, I've spoken to a friend of mine he says that he can fit us in for an appointment tomorrow."

"For what?" She was still as confused.

"To check everything is going fine with the baby." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I said I was going to get you the best and he's the best I know."

She nodded her head. "Fine, but you can remember to bring lunch if it's goes over."

"Of course." He grinned ."I know what a cranky Beckett is like."

She rolled her eyes at him before going back to doing more paperwork. A few minutes later Castle stood up and told her he would be back in a few minutes, he headed towards the elevator leaving Beckett once again stunned.

"Where's Castle going?" Esposito asked, hearing the elevator.

"I have no idea." She shrugged and picked her phone up. She sent her dad a quick message saying that she was going to give him a ring tonight.

To his word Castle was back in a few minutes holding two cups, she let out a slight laugh. She then felt her body tingle as she realized he had gone out of his way to get her a drink. It was a small gesture but she knew that it meant so much more. Castle was willing to do anything and everything for her. He set the cup down in front of her and sat in his chair.

"I figured you were going to be thirsty so I got you a drink." He smiled.

She reached out and took the cup gratefully. "Thanks." Taking a small sip she let out a satisfied sigh and placed it back on her desk.

"And it's decaf so you don't have to worry."

She then came to realize she liked seeing the caring side of Castle. Not that she hadn't seen it before, but he seemed to be increasing his efforts to please her.

"You really are sweet Castle."

"Well I have to try. I don't want you finding a younger model and trading me in."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." She looked at him. "For now anyway."

He laughed slightly and then took a sip of his coffee. "Well if that's the case I may need to look for a younger model."

She raised her eyebrows at this, he saw this and held his hands up. "Kidding. I was kidding."

"That's right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always please leave me a review to let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Thoughts

**I'm back and I bring with me a chapter :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All mistakes are mine, that's the only thing I own.**

* * *

><p>Kate sat at home that night going through everything that had happened in the last day. She stood up and went into the bathroom running the water. Walking back into the living room, she ran her fingers along the bookcase trying to decide on what she wanted to read. She picked up the new James Patterson book and smiled. If Rick knew she was reading it he would be complaining about how he was competition. She turned on her stereo and put some relaxing music on lighting up a few candles around the room. With her clothes in a pile near the door she tested the water putting one foot in. She settled in and rested her head against the back, closing her eyes for a second. She picked up the book from the side table and began to read.<p>

When the water had begun to cool down a bit she placed the book back on the table and picked up the body wash from the shelf. After squeezing a generous amount she cleaned her body off before replacing it with the shampoo. After washing her hair she reached for a towel wrapping it around her. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cup from the cupboard reaching for the pot of decaf coffee she had been sure to get on the way home. As she was boiling the water there was a knock at her door. She walked to look and see who it was, seeing none other than Rick standing outside the door. She opened the door slightly leaving enough room for him to come in.

"Good evening." Rick said smiling.

"Hey." Kate said.

He walked through the door with a bag of Chinese take out. "I thought you might be hungry." He then turned to her and saw what she was wearing, he let his eyes trail up her body, before going back down. His tongue came out and wet his lips before he looked back up at her.

Kate watched him while shutting the door, when his eyes came into contact with hers again she felt her heart rate speed up. It was quiet before she spoke again. "Well I'm just going to get dressed. Make yourself at home." She turned back around and headed for her room.

Rick watched as Kate went into her room, after staring at her door for a few minutes he went and placed the Chinese on the table. He went into the kitchen and picked some plates up from the cupboard along with knives and forks. He noticed the cup on the counter and continued to make her coffee. He took another cup from the cupboard and made himself one. Taking everything to the table he took a seat and waited.

He turned his head when he heard the door to Kate's room open, she walked out wearing a pair of worn our blue jeans and a short sleeved white top. She gave him a slight smile and sat next to him. He handed her one of the plates and started to take the cartons from the bag. After a few minutes of silence Rick finally turned to face her.

"Kate?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. You just seem quiet is all."

It was true, she had been quiet. She let out a little sigh and placed her plate on the table. "I don't know Castle." She replied honestly.

He looked at her and didn't know what to do first. He thought they were going well and she had just called him Castle, she only normally called him that when they were at the precinct. He wanted to reach out and hold her to him and not let her go. They needed to talk first before that though.

"Well let's start with what's wrong." He placed his own plate on the table and sat back turning to face his body towards her.

"Nothing is wrong per say." She bit her lip slightly. "God I feel stupid."

He reached out and took her hand in his giving it a slight squeeze. "Hey, whatever it is, it isn't stupid."

"Nothing it wrong I promise." She turned to look at him and then looked at their hands. He was rubbing his thumb across her hand. "I'm just still trying to process everything that has happened."

He smiled slightly at her and she felt some of the worry she had been feeling most of the evening go away. "Just remember I'm here for you Kate, you don't have to go through whatever this is alone."

"I don't know how Castle but you know just what to say." She moved closer to him until she had her head resting on his chest and his arms were around her. He sat stroking her hair softly both of the happy to stay in the silence of each others company.

He thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke. "I think I'm mostly scared Rick."

"What of?"

"That Alexis won't be happy with all of this, this is all some kind of dream, you could get bored of me and leave me."

He cut her off before she could say anything else. "Hey first off Alexis will be happy for us, she's been wanting to be a big sister for a while. I can assure you that this isn't a dream." He moved so that she was looking at him. He took hold of her face and looked into her eyes. "I will never get bored and leave you Kate, sadly you are stuck with me. Other than the fact that Lanie and the boys would probably kill me, I love you too much to let you go."

She reached up slowly and kissed him softly. "I love you too Rick."

He moved one of the hands from her face to the back of her neck the other moved to her hair, slowly they both leaned forward. Kate's hand moved from his waist to his chest for support the other weaving through his hair. She moved slowly so that she had her knees on either side of him, his hands moving to her waist. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"Kate?" Rick said still trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm?" She didn't have the energy to talk.

"You're sure you want this?" He asked softly.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She smiled softly at how he was still being a gentlemen, she was sure that it was too late for that now though. "Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." With that she leaned down again cutting off anything he could say next.


	7. Dinner

**I did plan on having this up soon, however everytime I started to write this things got in the way. But now it's up and I hope you like it.**

**On the next note: It's just over a day until the premiere! I can't wait, and for you guys who are still spoiler free, go you! It's a tough job, I should know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show only any mistakes found in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and Castle was stood in the kitchen, Beckett was watching in amusement as he moved from one side to the other.<p>

"Would you please calm down?" She took a small sip of the juice in front of her. "You're going to injure yourself and I for one am not rushing you anywhere."

"I'm feeling the love here you know."

"Good."

He moved to the counter and started to cut up the vegetables.

"You know I could do that." Beckett said with a sigh. "It does get kind of boring sitting here waiting to do something."

"Fine." Castle said turning around still holding the knife. "You cut these." He handed her the knife and opened the oven checking on the chicken. He stood up wrapping his arms around her waist. "So what do you feel like for dessert?"

She pretended to think about it for a minute still concentrating on cutting the carrot that was on the board in front of her. "I want chocolate."

"You're going to have to narrow it down. Ice cream? Cakes?" He leant close to her ear. "Body chocolate?" He whispered seductively.

"Surprise me. But just remember we also have your mother and daughter and my father here." She turned her head and gave him a light kiss before returning her attention to the board. "Now hurry up because my dad will be here soon."

He fake saluted her before turning and getting a bowl out of the top cupboard. Alexis came down the stairs and sat on one of the stools sitting silently watching them both.

"It's creepy when you're father does it, still creepy when you do it." Beckett said as she turned around.

Alexis looked at her, she had been incredibly quiet, she had no idea how Beckett knew these things. Alexis looked at her dad who was busying himself with pouring chocolate chips into the bowl, and then back to Beckett who was placing the knife she had just been using on the board.

"How do you do that?" Alexis asked.

"They don't call me Detective for nothing you know."

"Some people don't even call her Detective." He said winking at Alexis.

Beckett turned in his direction and looked at him, she gave him a slight smile. "Just remember tonight can go smoothly. Or it can go awkwardly."

"Well I never did like taking the easy route anyway, I could handle either."

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked over to him before reaching and taking a few of the chocolate chips and eating them. Before she could get another handful he playfully slapped her hand away.

"What was that for?" She asked pouting slightly.

"These are for later. No touching."

"Come on Ricky." She grinned smiling.

"Sorry no can do."

She sighed. "Fine." She went and started to finish cutting the remaining vegetables. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Alexis bounded up from her stool smiling.

"I'll get it." She went and opened the door greeting Jim on the other side. "Hi Mr. Beckett."

Jim let out a low chuckle. "Hey Alexis, please call me Jim."

Alexis moved aside and Jim walked inside taking his coat off and hanging it up. They both walked into the kitchen and Alexis sat down. Kate turned around and smiled, she set the knife down and walked over to her father.

"Hey dad." She said softly giving him a hug.

"Hey Katie." He replied giving her a hug back. "I'm not early am I?"

"No. You're right on time, we're just finishing up. Can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee would be great."

She went and picked a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee. Letting Jim add cream and sugar she motioned for him to take a seat. He smiled at Alexis while Castle emptied the chocolate mix from the bowl into a tin. He placed it in the oven and turned to smile at Jim and Alexis.

"Jim, good to see you again."

"Likewise Rick. Thanks for inviting me round."

"Well you know how persuasive Kate can be."

"All too well." He let out a chuckle. "You should come round to my house soon, I have plenty of adorable pictures you'd love to see."

"I think I'll have to take you up on your offer."

Kate walked over to them at that point and stood next to Castle. "Don't make me come and hide those photo's dad."

"Oh come on Beckett I bet you was a cute kid."

"I was, not that you'll ever see though."

"Mark my words, one day I will see."

Martha came walking down the stairs and spotted Jim. "Hello Jim, it's good to see you again."

"Good evening Martha, you're looking as lovely as ever."

Martha let out a laugh and reached the bottom of the stairs. "Kate remind me to let you see Richard's baby photo's. Then you'll be even." She winked at Kate and walked to the fridge.

Kate laughed and then walked back towards the kitchen. "So I think we're almost ready to eat if you want to sit down."

Jim stood up along with Alexis and went to sit down at the table, Martha gathered drinks for everyone before sitting next to Jim. Kate had just taken the chicken from out of the oven and placed it on the counter when Castle came to stand behind her.

"So are you ready?"

"To eat? Yes."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her again. "You know what I mean."

"I don't know." She let out a sigh. "I guess I'm kind of scared but once it's over I'll be fine." She smiled slightly.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just remember that whatever happens I'm here."

"Thanks." She whispered. She looked at him before raising on her toes slightly and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now let's eat I'm starving."

He laughed before they took the food to the table, Kate took a seat and placed some of the salad on her plate.

* * *

><p>Castle excused himself halfway through eating to take dessert out of the oven, he took a seat and grabbed Kate's hand. She looked at him and he signalled towards the others, she placed her fork next to her plate and took a breath.<p>

"Okay guys, I have something to tell you." She said getting their attention. "Well actually Rick and I have something to tell you."

Jim, Martha and Alexis were giving them their full attention at the moment. Kate bit her lip and then looked back at Castle. She felt her heart racing in her chest, she turned to face them again and cleared her throat.

"I know it might seem soon." She said this looking at Alexis. "But we've both talked and decided it's a good thing."

"You guys are kind of freaking me out now." Alexis said.

Kate laughed slightly. "No reason to worry Lex." She smiled. "What I'm trying to say is, well, I'm pregnant."

There was silence around the table before Martha and Jim smiled.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order." Martha said.

"It's about time Katie, I mean we aren't getting any younger you know?" Jim laughed.

Rick and Kate both looked at Alexis trying to see what her reaction was. The problem that Rick found was that over the years her poker face had gotten quite good. It was when everyone was looking at her that Alexis realized that she hadn't said anything.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Sorry." She finally said. "You kind of caught me by surprise." She blinked again and then finally smiled. "I'm really happy though." She saw both Kate and her dad still looking at her. "Really guys I am."

"Well I believe this calls for dessert." Castle finally said. He stood up and started to collect everyone's plates while Kate gathered the leftovers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always please leave a review :) I love reading them.**


	8. Conversations and TV

**Wow time does fly, I didn't realize it had been so long since my last update. But I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just any mistakes made.**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Jim was just leaving, Kate was saying goodbye to him at the door while Rick and Martha were sat in the kitchen. Alexis had excused herself earlier leaving the adults to themselves.<p>

"Okay so I'll see you on Wednesday for lunch?" Jim asked.

"Yes dad." Kate smiled. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

"Thanks for having me over." They both leaned in and hugged each other. "See you on Wednesday Katie."

"Bye dad." She shut the door behind him and turned walking towards Rick and Martha. "My dad says thanks for having him."

"It was our pleasure." Rick smiled. "I can't wait for him to bring the baby photo's of you."

"And as always I have Martha to provide me with blackmail evidence."

Martha grinned. "I would be happy to provide you with anything Kate."

"Okay ladies before you start plotting my demise I think the party is over." Rick chuckled.

"Don't worry Richard we won't stop plotting just yet." Martha said. "But you're right it's getting late." She stood up and hugged Rick before turning to Kate. "It has been a lovely night dear." She reached out and wrapped Kate in a hug.

"I had a great time too Martha." Kate smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to bring Richard's photo's tomorrow." She whispered into Kate's ear. "Okay see you tomorrow kiddo's." Martha said releasing Kate and heading for the door.

Rick came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on her cheek. "So will you stay tonight?"

She laced her fingers with his and smiled. "I guess I can."

"You know we need to talk about when you're going to move in."

"We will, just not tonight." She turned to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss. "I want to go and have a quick word with Alexis if that's okay."

She searched his eyes looking for something in them, he smiled at her. "That's fine, you want me to come?"

Kate shook her head. "No I'll be fine, you just put a movie on we can watch when I come back down."

"Anything you want to watch?"

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." She grinned.

She stood back and released him before turning and heading up the stairs. She saw the light streaming from under Alexis' door which meant she was either studying or reading. She knocked lightly on her door.

"Alexis?" She called out.

It was a few seconds before she heard a faint. "Come in." Kate opened the door slightly and heard the soft Jazz music that Alexis had playing in the background. She looked to the desk and noticed the chair empty, she then glanced at the bed and saw Alexis was lying staring at the ceiling.

"Hey have you got a minute?" Kate asked leaning slightly against the doorframe.

"Yeah sure." Alexis sat up and reached for the remote to turn off the music. She made room on the bed for Kate to sit beside her. Kate walked into the room and closed the door slightly and sat next to Alexis on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say. Kate turned to look at Alexis and bit her lip not knowing where to start or what to say, even though she had asked to talk.

"Alexis." She said gaining her attention. "I just wanted to see if you're alright with everything. I mean I know you said you're fine but I just wanted to make sure."

Alexis looked at Kate and smiled slightly. "You're worried." She pointed out.

Kate chuckled slightly. "Well I'm sure you can understand why. I mean when you found out we were together you were excited, and then we tell you we're having a baby and you go all quiet on us."

"I'm sorry about that I just guess you caught me by surprise." She turned and faced Kate. "But I really want you to know that I'm fine with it, god knows how many times I've asked dad for a brother or sister."

When Kate turned to look at Alexis she gave her a smile which Alexis returned. "I want you to have something." Kate said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, that had been folded and refolded countless times over the past couple of days. She handed it over to Alexis and watched as she unfolded it to see what it was.

"Me and your dad went to an appointment the other day. They took this." She pointed to an area on the sonogram and smiled. "That right there is your soon to be new brother or sister."

Alexis stared and then she leaned over and took Kate into a hug. "Thank you."

"If you like you can come to our next appointment."

"I'd like that very much."

"On another subject would it be too soon if I moved in?" Kate said after they had separated again.

Alexis let out a small laugh. "I promise not to freak out when you say you are."

"I'm glad." Kate smiled and then stood up. "I guess I will see you in the morning. Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?"

Alexis shrugged. "I'm sure whatever you do will be fine."

With that Kate turned and opened the door again before walking out. "Night Alexis."

"Goodnight Kate."

She shut the door and then walked downstairs where Rick was already sitting on the couch flicking aimlessly through the channels. He had his feet up resting on the table in front of him and had changed into a t-shirt and sweats.

"Well don't you look comfortable?" Kate grinned going to sit next to him.

"Finally, you're back. I can't decide on a movie so you're going to have to pick."

"I give you one task and you can't even do that." Kate playfully rolled her eyes before going to select a DVD.

"Will you punish me later?" Rick asked.

Kate turned and saw him smiling playfully at her his eyes glistening. "If I did that then you would do it again."

"So that's a no then?"

"It's not a yes and it's not a no." She smirked. "You know you're going to have to get more movies, I just can't find one."

She let out a sigh before returning to her original spot next to him. She wondered why he hadn't asked what her and Alexis had spoken about. He was always curious about what they spoke about and knew he would question her soon. After a few seconds she decided not to worry about it and she moved closer to him.

"So anything good on TV?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. He absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair and gave out a sigh.

"Not really, makes me wonder why I even pay for these channels."

She laughed and made a move to get the remote from his hand. Before she got it he moved it away from her and held it above his head.

"Hey!" She turned her body to face his. He was grinning at her and she could see his eyes were daring her to get it. She made a move to grab it again and he quickly dodged her hand.

"Is there a specific reason I can't have the remote?" She asked.

"I just like having it. Is that a problem?"

"No, no not at all." She said innocently. She moved close to him and her lips hovered over his. His eyes darkened and she stared at him. Willing him to make the next move.

"Don't expect to trick me."

"I don't expect to do anything." She whispered.

He moved forward and their lips met, her eyes closed followed closely by his. When she deepened the kiss his defence broke and his arm that had still been high in the air came down, he dropped the remote and came to rest his hand on her hip. She smiled grabbing the remote and breaking away from him.

"Thanks Kitten." She smirked.

"Oh you are so going to regret that." He said taking the remote and throwing it across the room before picking her up. She let out a small squeak in surprise before smiling and kissing him again.


	9. Official

**First off tonight's episode: Epic! I figure if i'm not dead by these episodes it will be a miracle. Also I hope you guys had an awesome Halloween :)**

**There's finally an update :) And I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Any and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>Rick awoke up to the alarm going off, he reached across the bed and slammed the button. He expected to find Kate next to him, but as he slowly opened his eyes squinting as the sun streamed in through the window he found she wasn't there. He listened and couldn't hear water streaming so she wasn't in the shower, he didn't hear shuffling so he knew she wasn't in the kitchen either. He slowly sat up and blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness of the room and then he saw her across the room. She was standing in front of the full length mirror turning from side to side. He let out a soft yawn and stretched.<p>

"Morning." He said clearing his throat.

Kate turned and smiled slightly at him. "Morning." She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"What were you just doing?" He asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"Oh nothing." She smiled. It was now twelve weeks into her pregnancy and her morning sickness was beginning to ease. Rick had been nothing but supportive rubbing her back and holding her hair back. It was times like this she wondered how Meredith or Gina could have ever let him go.

He grinned and pulled her to sit next to him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling fine actually."

"Great, feel like some breakfast?"

She nodded. "I'm going to take a quick shower first." She smiled standing up, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rick stood up and reached for a t-shirt and some sweats. After quickly changing he walked out of the room and walked to open the curtains to let some light into the loft. He walked to the cupboard and pulled down a pan, taking some bacon and eggs from out of the fridge he set them on the counter. He heard the shower running before he reached out and took two cups from out of the cupboard. He turned on the stove and placed the pan on heating it up and throwing some bacon in. He took some juice out of the fridge and placed it in a glass as he set in it front of one of the stools. He heard the upstairs door shut signalling Alexis was on her way downstairs. He saw her a few seconds later and smiled at her.

"Good morning pumpkin." He signalled to the juice and flipped the bacon over. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"There's nothing weird in it is there?" She asked.

"No just normal bacon and eggs with some toast."

"I'd love some." She took a small sip from her glass. "Need any help?"

"You can do some scrambled eggs if you like." He said pointed to the carton of eggs.

Alexis happily stood up and grabbed a bowl cracking a few eggs into it. Rick heard the bedroom door open and Kate appeared dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he could have sworn was his.

"Morning Alexis." She said from the doorway.

"Morning Kate. Sleep well?"

"I slept fine thank you. You?"

"Can't complain. Would you like some tea?" She asked as she finished scrambling the eggs.

"That would be great thanks." Kate took a seat and turned to Rick. "So I have an important question for you."

He placed some bacon onto a plate and stared at her. "You have my undivided attention."

"Well that's a first." She said quietly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"What am I doing? Or what I am doing?" He stretched over and said suggestively. It appeared only she had heard him so she sent him a glare. "I can't think of anything pressing. Why?"

"Because I think it's time we make it official." She said.

"Erm…Kate. I don't know if you've realised but it kind of is."

She rolled her eyes. "No the lease on my apartment is about to be up. I have been spending my time here but all my stuff is still there. Plus you said it's about time we moved in."

"Say no more. I'll call me up some detectives later for help."

"What makes you think they'll help?"

"Because nobody can resist me." He laughed. He put some bread into the toaster and then turned back to Kate. "Plus if I say we can have pizza and play madden after they'll be in."

Alexis placed a cup of tea in front of Kate and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Alexis." Kate said as she took a small sip. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

Alexis shook her head. "Nope, I think I'm free."

"Great, I was thinking we could go shopping. I'm in need of some new clothes. What do you think?"

"I'd love that." She smiled.

Rick placed plates in front of them both before making himself a drink. "So Kate what's the plan for today?" He asked sitting next to her with his own plate.

"Well there's basically just paperwork from the last case."

"Oh the best part of the job."

"Am I noting sarcasm in your voice?"

"Me? Sarcasm? I don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Oh please you're the king of sarcasm when you want to be."

Rick stayed silent knowing that he wasn't going to win especially if Alexis joined in. Lately it had been Kate and Alexis ganging up on him and he found he was losing more of their little bickering matches.

As he sat eating breakfast he really hoped that he and Kate would have a son, that way he would at least have a fighting chance of winning something against them when he was older. But if they ended up having a daughter with her then he would certainly have to go and buy a gun. Because he knew there was no way that any boy was getting close to her. He sat smiling to himself as he wondered what their children would be like. Lanie had told them once before that they would make cute babies and it was becoming a reality.

Kate and Alexis were talking quietly about how school was going for her when Rick spoke up.

"Fun fact of the day, our baby is about 5.4cm now."

Kate looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him. "Really Castle? I don't know why you keep insisting on reading that."

"It's interesting." He said as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "You know you should really research a few of the sites, they have lots of information."

"Why do I need to research them when I have you?"

"Now I'm sensing sarcasm from you."

"Just shut up and finish your breakfast or we're going to be late."

Alexis finished the last of her eggs and took her plate, rinsing it then putting it in the dishwasher she quickly gave Kate and Rick a hug.

"Well have a fun day you guys. I'll talk to you later."

"See you later Alexis have fun." Kate smiled.

"Mmhmm." Rick said as he tried to finish eating.

Kate rinsed of her plate and cup placing them in the dishwasher. She reached across and took Rick's plate as he finished.

"Thanks honey." He smiled knowing he'd get a reaction from her.

"What have I told you about that?"

"About what?" He tried his best to look innocent. "I have no idea what you mean."

"That's what they all say." She said as she made her way into his office to get her badge and gun.

As Kate walked into his office he reached into his pocket and took out the little blue box he had been carrying for just over a month. He opened the lid and stared at the ring he had chosen for her and smiled. He knew that this relationship was for keeps and he was willing to do anything to prove it to her. He shut the lid and placed the box back into his pocket, he didn't know when but he knew soon there would be a perfect opportunity and he wasn't going to miss it.

"You ready?" Kate asked coming out of his office.

"Yep." He said standing up and going to retrieve their coats.


	10. Moving and Shopping

**So this chapter has been sat on my computer for the past couple of weeks. But eventually I did manage to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. However any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came and Kate awoke to the sound of Rick singing in the kitchen. She got up and picked up the robe that was hanging by the door, she walked through his office and stood by the door. He was dancing around the kitchen moving from the pans and toast he was cooking, he turned around and he caught her gaze from across the kitchen."Good morning." He said grinning."Morning, how long have you been up?" She asked walking towards him."Oh not long." He shrugged casually. "I hope you've got an appetite.""I do." She pointed behind him. "Careful toast is burning."He let out a small groan and just managed to save it in time. "That's already happened this morning."<p>

She took a seat on one of the stools and picked up one of the glasses that held orange juice in. She heard one of the doors upstairs open and then close, a few minutes Alexis stood at the top of the stairs. She stretched a little and then started the slow walk down the stairs.

"Morning Kate." She said letting out a small yawn. "Morning dad." She took a seat next to Kate and then picked up her own glass.

"Good morning Pumpkin." Rick said as he flipped a pancake.

Kate smiled and turned to Alexis. "Lanie and Jenny are going to be tagging along today if that's alright."

Alexis smiled. "That's fine with me. What time will we be going?"

"I told them to be over here by ten or so."

Alexis nodded her head and took a sip from her glass.

"Okay ladies." Rick said turning round. "Breakfast is served."

Kate and Alexis both reached out and piled as much on their plates as they could, Rick looked on in wonder.

"You really weren't kidding about being hungry were you?"

Kate sent him a glare. "Well as you are always pointing out to me I am eating for two now." She then began to eat her breakfast making small talk with Alexis.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Rick got up from where he was sitting to answer, he opened it and smiled as he saw Lanie and Esposito.<p>

"Good morning." Rick said.

"Morning Castle." Lanie said. "Is Kate ready?"

"She should be ready any minute now." He moved to the side and opened the door wider letting them come in.

"Great." Lanie smiled as she went to take a seat while Esposito stood beside Rick.

"So can I get you anything to drink while we wait?" Rick said looking to both of them.

They both shook their heads. "I'm fine thanks." Lanie said.

"Yeah, I just finished some coffee before I came here." Esposito answered.

Kate came out of the bedroom a few minutes later followed by Alexis. "Hey Lanie." Kate said as she saw her friend. "Hey Espo."

"Hey Kate." Lanie replied and Esposito smiled in her direction. "So you ready for some shopping?"

Kate went and sat down. "I guess so."

"You could at least sound excited girl."

"I am." She said smiling. "I mean who wouldn't be excited to spend the day with you?"

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect?"

"Don't be crazy." Kate said letting out a small laugh.

There was another knock at the door and Alexis went to open it. "Hey guys." She greeted Ryan and Jenny.

"Good morning Alexis." Ryan said as he walked into the living room. "Hey guys." He said when he noticed everyone in the room. "I guess we were the last ones?" He chuckled.

"Not by much we've not been here long." Esposito said.

"Well now you're here let's get going." Lanie said happily.

"The sooner we get going the sooner we can come back I guess." Kate said standing up.

"I sure hope you're not going to be like this all day." Lanie replied.

Rick went to Kate and held out something to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"Generally people call this a credit card."

"You do realize I'm not going to take that don't you?"

"Kate come on don't make a big deal out of this." Rick said letting out a small sigh.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm not making a big deal." They stood looking at each other for a few minutes. Kate refused to take the card from Rick and he wouldn't let her go without it. Ryan and Esposito stood in one corner and Jenny and Lanie stood near the door both watching, knowing one of them would break eventually. It was just a matter of who.

Alexis looked between them and to stop in inevitable argument between them walked up to her dad and grabbed the card from his hand.

"Don't worry dad, I have no problem spending your money." She grinned.

"Why thanks Alexis." He said happily handing over the card. "Just have fun."

"Don't worry dad we will." She leaned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before joining Lanie and Jenny at the door.

"Well just remember everything is mostly in boxes anyway, so you should have no problem knowing where they go." Kate said avoiding eye contact with Rick.

"I'm sure we'll have no problem. You just enjoy your day." He gently picked her hand up and held it in his. "I promise I won't mess up your things too."

She smiled at this. "You better not."

"I'll miss you." He gave her a quick kiss and then shooed her out the door. "Now go spend money, while me and the boys slave away."

Once he shut the door he clapped his hands together. "So guys what's the plan first?"


	11. Moving forward

**Yeah, I know it's been awhile...I kind of lost my muse. But I wrote this and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine anything else not mine.**

* * *

><p>Rick, Esposito and Ryan were sitting and playing Halo when Kate opened the front door and walked through followed by Alexis, Jenny and Lanie.<p>

"Have you guys even done anything today?" Kate asked once she placed the few bags she was carrying down near the door.

"Huh? Yeah of course." Rick said after a few seconds.

Ryan then threw his hands up in the air. "Oh come on! That was cheating."

"Hey not my fault I know all the good spots to hide." Rick said smirking.

Ryan glanced to the door and then smiled. "Oh hey, you girls have fun?"

Jenny smiled back. "Well this one-" She said pointing to Kate. "-Kind of takes the fun out of shopping."

Kate rolled her eyes. "No I do not, but when you drag me into every possible shop it gets old."

Esposito then gave out a load groan. "Seriously dude! Would it kill you to let us win just once?"

Rick just shrugged. "Sorry Espo, you should just practice a little more." He placed his controller on the side of the couch and stood up. He made his way over to Alexis and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning towards Kate. "So, have fun?" He asked after giving her a gentle kiss.

"When I wasn't being dragged around."

He let out a little chuckle. "Well while you were shopping, I am glad to announce that you are now officially moved in."

"Well now that you have finished too I think you can call dinner in while I go and put these away." She picked up her bags and walked towards their bedroom followed by Alexis.

Jenny and Lanie went to sit next to Ryan and Esposito who had started another game without Rick so they both had an equal chance of winning.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Rick asked as he picked up the house phone.

Ryan and Esposito shrugged while Lanie and Jenny just said "Surprise us." Rick shrugged and looked through the menus in the draw.

Kate walked back into the living room. "Can I get you a drink while these two battle it out?" She asked looking towards Lanie and Jenny.

"Sure. Water will be fine."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen just as Rick finished on the phone. "So what's for dinner?"

"I ordered pizza. They said it should be here in about an hour maybe less."

She nodded her approval.

"So get anything nice?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing for you."

"Oh." He put on a little pout and made his way towards her. She laughed as she finished getting everyone's drink and then made her way into the living room.

* * *

><p>They all sat around eating pizza and telling each other about their day. Rick looked around and smiled to himself. This was his family, in a weird sort of dysfunctional way it worked. Over the few years they had known each other they had accepted him into their way of living and made him feel like one of their own.<p>

"Rick?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"You okay? You sort of zoned out for a moment there."

"Yeah I'm fine." He gave her a small smile.

He stood up and picked up the empty pizza boxes walking into the kitchen and depositing them into the recycling bin. He stood and watched as Ryan and Esposito was showing Alexis the basics of playing Halo. They claimed she was having beginners luck as she kept shooting them. Kate, Jenny and Lanie were having a discussion.

He reached into his pocket and felt the small box that he kept in there, he realized that he couldn't wait for the perfect moment. His mind then went back to the small conversation they had when Ryan was proposing to Jenny. If Kate wanted it simple then he didn't think it could get more simple than this, surrounded by his family and friends. He noticed Kate glance over in his direction and smiled towards her.

He stood for another moment before walking towards where they were all sitting, he stood in front of Kate waiting for them to stop. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side as if trying to work out what he was doing. Before she could say anything he stopped her.

"Don't say anything Kate, I need to get something out of the way first." He waited until his heartbeat slowed down a little but deciding that it wouldn't he pushed it to the back of his mind. He took a breath before reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee.

Everything suddenly went silent and Kate let out a small gasp, her hands went to her mouth and she sat gazing at him. She felt herself forget to breath for a minute all the while keeping her eyes on him. Ryan and Esposito had paused the game and everyone was watching them closely.

"You'd think I'd be good at this seeing as I've done it twice already." He said trying to make a small joke. "You said you wanted it to be simple and that all a girl wanted was for a simple proposal. So Kate, if you let me I want to be your one and done." He opened the box and watched her gaze drop to the ring before returning to him. "Marry me Kate?"

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, he breathing was becoming a little quicker the more she stared at him.

"Girl if you don't answer him I will." Lanie said as she leaned towards Kate.

Kate got herself under control a bit before she slowly nodded her head with tears forming in her eyes. Well at least he listened to me. She thought to herself.

"Say it Kate."

"Yes." She whispered surprised at her own voice. Before he mind could register what she was doing she threw her arms around him and he caught himself before they both fell to the floor. "Yes!" She said a little louder and letting out a small laugh.

Lanie and Jenny sat watching them letting out a small "Aww." At them both.

When they both returned to their sitting positions Rick took the ring out of the box and put it on Kate's finger.

"I'm so happy for you girl." Lanie said trying to hold in the squeal that was threatening to escape.

Alexis stood up and walked towards her dad before giving him a hug. He returned with as much force and released her and looking at her clearly.

"I just want you to know that you're still going to be my little girl no matter what." He said to her.

"I know dad. Just try not to screw this one up, okay?" She smiled. "I actually like Kate."

He laughed at her before bringing her back in for a hug. "Me too honey. Me too."


	12. Press

**Well I did plan on getting this up yesterday, but real life got in the way. But here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any mistakes are mine and that is all.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kate had moved in and it had been quiet so far, there had been a quick open and shut case and catching up on paperwork. It was her day off and she was currently sleeping in her and Rick's bedroom when the sound of her phone had woken her up.<p>

She yawned and reached over to get it. "Beckett."

"Hey girl." Lanie said on the other end of the phone. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Beckett glanced over at the clock on the side of her bed and focused her eyes on the blaring numbers as it informed her that it was nine am. "No worries Lanie, I was going to get up soon anyway. What's up?"

"Well I was going to ask if you had seen the paper today, but since you've only just got up I'm going to say no. Where's writer boy?"

Kate glanced to her right and noted that he wasn't there, it was cool so he had been up for awhile. "He's around somewhere I'll go find him, wait a second."

Still holding the phone to her ear she lifted the quilt up shivering as the cold breeze hit her and slipped his shirt from the floor over her head. She let out a small yawn as she walked through to his study, not seeing him writing she figured he would be making breakfast. She walked out of the study and didn't see him in the kitchen either.

"That's odd." She said down the phone.

"What's odd?"

"Rick's not in the study or the kitchen." She walked towards the kitchen counter where the paper was put along with a note and coffee brewing. She read the note from Rick which informed her that they had run out of milk and a few other essentials so he had run to the store and would be back as soon as he could. "Never mind, he's run to the store. So what am I looking for in the paper?"

She sat on the stool and picked up the paper, not noticing anything exactly eye catching on the front she flipped it open to the next page scanning the articles.

"Flip to the celebrity news." Lanie said waiting for the reaction.

Just as Kate flipped to the required page Rick walked through the door. "Hey Kate, you're up."

She hummed at him and looked over the paper. "So what am I looking-" She trailed off as she caught sight of a picture.

"I'm guessing you know what I called for then?" Lanie asked.

Noticing the look on her face Rick went behind Kate and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He glanced over the page until he noticed the same picture Kate was looking at in the top left hand corner of the paper.

The headline above read New Queen of the Castle? It went on to show a picture of her and Rick walking down the pavement and a close up of her hand where her engagement ring sat. They hadn't made an announcement to the press or the public and since there was now a picture they obviously didn't need to. Luckily Kate had been wearing a loose fitting top that day so the baby bump that had been making an appearance wasn't shown.

The small article that had been printed went on to explain how the engagement had only been made recently since the couple had recently been spotted a couple of weeks before and she had been wearing no ring. There was even the small rumour that she had moved in, which was true anyway, since Rick had been sited moving boxes into the place.

"When did they get that?" He asked.

"I have no clue." Kate said.

"So what are you going to do?" Lanie asked.

"Well there's no real damage done really, they're only pointing out the obvious." Kate said.

"I'll give Paula a ring later."

"Lanie I'll call you back later." Kate said. "I'm going to have some breakfast and figure this out, and I'm sure that you have to get back to work."

Lanie gave a small sigh down the phone. "You're right, I should probably get back. Catcha later girl."

With another quick goodbye Kate hung up the phone.

"There's no reason to worry over this you know." Kate said turning to face Rick. "I really don't mind if that's what you think."

"You don't mind?" He asked looking at her to make sure.

"Rick, I knew when I got with you what was involved. If that means I have to have my picture taken every now and then so be it. I mean it's not like we have the press camping outside." She smiled. "Besides when I told Natalie Rhodes that your status didn't come up much I meant it." She smirked a little.

"Way to hurt a guys reputation." Rick smiled feigning hurt.

"You'll get over it, now I was being serious about breakfast." She gave him a gentle shove towards the kitchen before taking the milk from out of the bag and making herself a drink.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Rick was sat in the study, typing away softly for the new chapter of his book. He was halfway through the sentence when his phone rang. He picked it up and checked the called I.D.<p>

"Good morning Paula."

"Good morning to you too Rick." Paula said. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"You may have to be a little more specific than that."

"Well given that you haven't rang me up over this article in the paper I'm assuming that it's true."

"Yes it's true Paula. Kate convinced me that it would be more hassle to argue over that statement, besides they do a pretty good job of leaving me alone for long periods of time."

"Where has she been?" Paula murmured. "While I have you can I speak with Kate?"

Rick stood up and spotted Kate entranced in a show she was watching. He walked over and handed the phone to Kate.

"Paula wants a word with you."

She looked at him with a puzzled look, he shrugged in response.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Hi Kate, nice to talk to you. Congratulations by the way, on the engagement."

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering, since you did such a good job over the press situation with Rick. How can I convince you to get him to do a signing?"

Kate bit her lip a little and thought for a minute. "If you seriously need him to do it I can convince him."

Rick was standing behind her and was listening to Kate's side of the conversation.

"That would be great. It wouldn't be much just a few book stores, maybe even a reading."

"I can do that Paula." Kate smiled. They said their goodbyes with Kate telling Paula that Rick would call with details if she was successful.

Rick sat beside her. "So what was that about?"

"Paula wants you to do a book signing." Kate said. "I told her I would convince you to do it."

"And how were you going to convince me exactly?" He asked smirking.

"I have my ways." Kate smiled.

"Please do try those on me."

* * *

><p>It was later in the afternoon they were both snuggled together watching the TV when Kate turned her head and looked up at him.<p>

"So are you going to do the book signing?"

"Only if you do it with me."

"Really? My powers of persuasion obviously didn't work good enough."

"Come on Kate it'll be fun." His eyes lit up and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll do one signing and you owe me big time."

If anything this would be fun, she thought. Like she had mentioned before to him if he could come and show her how to do her job it was only fair that she could do the same to him.

He leant down and kissed her lightly. "I always owe you big time."


End file.
